Jace Winterstone
Jace Winterstone is an OC for the first ever testing realm known as the Judge Tourney! He is a recent graduate and is looking for work in the hero world. Background Jace was born to into a family of hunters. His mother had a quirk called Beast Master where she summoned a beast to fight with her and his father had the quirk Shard where he could manipulate any surface to be splintered. Together they were great at tracking and making traps to bring back wild game for the shop. To there surprise when Jace started developing his quirk it was a sentient being morphed into his back. He struggled trying to feel like he fit in with such a scary looking quirk, and to top it off the older he get the fiercer the monster got. He learned to tame the quirk but as a trade-off he had to skip out on socialization and keep to himself a lot to be able to master his quirk. He was pushed towards heroics by adults in his life out of fear his quirk would take over one day and they wanted him to have full control of it. He got into school fairly easy with such a heavily combat oriented quirk. He started making friends and through them he got inspiration for abilities and really started becoming a force to be reckoned with. By the time he graduated he had one hero force that really wanted him up north to deal with crime. Personality From lack of most forms of social interaction while young he ended up being fairly slow with his own words and understanding peoples words. He is known to let out a stifled laugh a few minutes after a joke was told. He became very ambitious due to all of the encouragement he received while he was young. The ambition led to his absurd hero name and title, he wanted to really stand out and be remembered. After graduating his main goal is to become the number 1 in the hero that looks like a villain ranking. Quirk and Abilities Jace has the quirk Ice Terror, he has something akin to an evil elemental merged into his back. The Ice Terror is constantly trying to freeze Jace over to gain complete control of the body and run rampant on the world. Jace has to focus on keeping the beast restrained which has become second nature to him at this point. However if he wants the Ice Terror to obey him, he needs to drop a bit of focus from restraining to utilize the Terror to fight. So he has only 5 seconds of time to morph, shape and move before he needs to refocus on restraining. Techniques *Ice Wall - Morph that Ice Terror into a shield like form, good for protecting frontal and side attacks. *Ice Sculptor - A versatile move to form near anything out of ice, sword, spear, ice picks, tails, arms, legs, really anything Jace can think of. *Ice-plosion - A varied technique of Ice Sculptor. Cause his back to explode in spikes for immediate defense against back attacks. *Ice Displacement - Can arrange ice at a distance if his terror has contact to it, so if there is a frozen lake he can morph the lake to his likings. *Ice Arms - The Ice Terrors natural form is two giant arms and Jace is more proficient moving those around since the monster is more forgiving when hes in his natural form. *Terror Informant - The Ice Terror warns Jace of back attacks because those hurt the Terror more then they hurt Jace. *Frozen Wastes - Jace freezes the environment around him. As long as the Ice terror is dragged along a surface it gets cold, then frosts over, then a layer of ice is formed. Fighting Style Jace fights primarily with his quirk. His physical form is fairly strong and durable but he is slow where as his ice monster is faster and stronger so it just makes more sense to him to fight using that. He is fairly crafty, his slow mind turns into a strategic one while in combat and comes up with crafty ways to shape his ice. Trivia * Ice Terrors name is Olwen but Jace tells everyone his name is Steve to annoy him. * Thing in the Ice is a reference to the heckah cool card from MTG * This is technically Judge Reycoms Third OC to be in a tournament his previous ones were Fog Walk and Jellyfish mutation. * You haven't seen the last of Jace